Youthful Memories
by MoonyWeasley
Summary: "I don't know. They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?" Remember? Do you remember when I was born, Tadashi? Do you remember when I was three? Do you remember how we moved in with Aunt Cass? Do you remember anything? ANYTHING?
1. Generous

'**Ello dudes!**

**I greatly apologize for how long the hiatus is on my Gravity Falls fanfiction. I'm warning you right now that the hiatus may be a bit longer until further notice, and to please, please, PLEASE just wait patiently.**

**So, now that I got **_**that**_** out of the way, I'm just writing this Big Hero 6 fanfiction as a one-shot! I know not many of you may know this, but I am a HUGE Big Hero 6 fan! I have watched it more than 3-4 times! I'm sorry, but I cannot and will not get over it. I ALMOST CRIED WHEN TADASHI DIED AND BAYMAX WAS LEFT BEHIND AND LET HIRO AND ABIGAIL GET TO SAFETY! THE FEELS ARE REAL!**

**This is probably not going to be a story since this is based on when Tadashi and Hiro were young. The rest of the story is, well, **_**the whole movie**_**. I just decided to cover on the way how I thought Hiro's parents died and how they moved in with Aunt Cass. There will be some Tadashi P.O.V. and Hiro's P.O.V., and sometimes even Aunt Cass' P.O.V. **

**THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE WHO LOVE BIG HERO 6! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Tadashi put his hand over his mouth and sighed. "What would mom and dad say?"

"I don't know. They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?"

* * *

_Remember?_

* * *

Tadashi and Hiro's father P.O.V.

Year 2000

* * *

I was waiting anxiously in the lobby, my elbows propped up on my knees with my hands holding my head. I could hear Tadashi playing around with his toy robot and a Barbie doll that lacked two legs. I could hear him whispering to the Barbie with his toy robot that everything is going to be okay, that he wasn't going to give up on her "surgery" to attach her legs back. I almost chuckled if it weren't for the anxiety weighing down on me.

The doctor had come and stated that Emiko was in critical condition. That there was a 86% chance she probably wouldn't survive the birth of our new baby. I could only hang on to the lonely and lower digits of that 14% chance. I could only pray.

It almost breaks my heart to know that here I am, suffering under the huge weight of 86, and Tadashi is playing carefully with a toy robot and a Barbie doll as if nothing could ever bother him. As if there was no scorching heat in the situation at the moment.

That's because he didn't know. He wouldn't understand.

I sighed and put a hand over my mouth, small tears streaming down my face. Why am I still holding on to the 14%? Why didn't I just accept the fact that she might as well die giving birth? Why wouldn't I be able to listen to the wailing cries of the baby with the mother dead, holding him tight in her dead and cold arms?

Because the pain would be unbearable if she were to die. I love her too much. I would lose a companion, a friend who has always encouraged me to do better than my own abilities or talents. The only one who has ever understood me.

I hear the clicking of heels against the plain white tiles of the hall, and immediately I react. I jump up, only to come face-to-face to the doctor, trying to read his expression, his features, of any sign that could signify the death of a wife or the birth of a new child with the wife.

He first glanced at Tadashi and smiled as Tadashi was able to repair the Barbie doll, using his assistant, Baimay (or Baymax? I really didn't know). The doctor broke his gaze away from Tadashi and stared right into my eyes. My body was trembling with anticipation and I was crumbling under the painful weight of anxiety just reaching out to claw out my heart-

"We have successfully gave birth to your child. A boy. Emiko is well, and she's peacefully resting for a while. During her rest, we suggest that you do not disturb her, and we will bring the child to you after he has been washed out of all blood."

My body was soaked in relief. Anxiety left my shoulders, and the relief that spread over my body went to fill up my eyes, and tears of joy, thankfulness, and amazement began to run down my cheeks.

Tadashi, at the sound of having a little brother, grabbed Baimay and left the repaired Barbie doll on the floor. He waved good-bye to the doll and grabbed my hand with his small one.

As soon as we arrived in the room, I could already hear the steady breathing of Emiko as I sat down adjacent to her bed. I put my hand on her forehead and brushed her glossy, black hair out of her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and I received a quick smile from her as she still slept.

The nurse came and in their arms was a small, beautiful baby boy, with the same glossy, black hair as mother, and his small eyes were closed, as was his small, chubby little fists. He was sleeping as well.

The nurse leaned down and set the baby right into my arms. My body exploded with warmth and compassion for the baby, and I couldn't believe he was mine. He's a miracle baby. He's my miracle baby. God was generous enough to give me this child, and he was kind enough to.

That's it. Generous.

"Emiko," I whispered. "Emiko, wake up."

Emiko rubbed her eyes and sighed as a small smile crept up her face once more. She blinked at me and her face beamed the moment she set eyes on the baby. She reached for the baby and I let her take it, and she readjusted the blanket holding the baby and held it closer in her arms. Tadashi leaned forward from the side of the bed to have a closer look at his new little brother, and he danced around saying,

"I'm a big brother! I'm a big brother!"

I chuckled and I could barely hear the small whisper that came out of Emiko.

"What is going to be his name?"

I watched as the baby yawned and opened his eyes to reveal dark brown eyes, the same as mine.

I leaned in and whispered back,

"Hiro."

* * *

**Sorry dudes, but here's when I'm going to have to cut it short. This is probably going to be a three-to-four chapter story because if I write all of this as a one-shot, it'll be waaaayyyyy too long. In addition, I'm going to travel tomorrow early in the morning, so I won't be able to update for a few days. I promise that as soon as I return, I will update this one and probably the Eternal Dreams one as well. **

**If any of you, and I mean ANY of you, have any suggestions on fanfictions I should write or what fandoms I should join, I'd love to know in the reviews below! Love y'all! Say bye,bye, Baimay.**

**Baimay: I am Baymax, your personal, healthcare companion.**

**Okay, alright, don't hurt yourself Baimay, you're still a little, tiny, Baimay.**


	2. Captured Memories( Filler First Half)

**ANDDDDD I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR.**

**I HAVE ALMOST MADE A HIATUS JUST AS LONG AS SHERLOCK.**

**NO, NO THIS FANFICTION IS NOT 2 YEARS OLD, NOOOOOOO.**

**IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION.**

**OH**

**OH NO.**

**HIRO PUN.**

**I'm so punny.**

**"No you're not."**

**Yeah, I'm not.**

**ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**A FILLER CHAPTER/ FIRST HALF OF 2ND CHAPTER**** BECAUSE STRESS WILL BREAK ME APART **

***SECOND HALF PROMISED TONIGHT OR THIS FRIDAY**

**I have finals soon. And boring books that I have to read for scho****ol. And a science-fiction story I have to write about cloning and cancer. And more fan fiction because I have missed a lot and I have made the longest hiatus that shouldn't be in . How I'm actually going to survive all this, I don't know, but I'll manage by fitting some Christian music, painting, thoughts about life, eating crackers, white chocolate, pizza, Japanese nuts(I wish), sushi, and tacos. Yes….**

**Keep in mind, these were the days that Hiro was working on his micro-bots. I understand that not once has he ever left the garage, but at some point if he had to go to the bathroom or get food, he might've. This is not canon.**

•—•

"Hey, Hiro, check this out," Tadashi called, his arms grasping a large book full of familiar pictures.

Hiro struggled to hold himself up as he desperately tried to climb the stairs, his body leaning against the badge wall, his hair more messed up than usual. There were dark areas below his weary, brown eyes, though a slight hint of determination still shone inside them despite the stress he was suffering.

Tadashi looked up from the book and smiled at Hiro.

"Still working on the micro-bots, knucklehead?"

"Yeah. They need a lot of work. I'm still not finished programming them…."Hiro sighed, tiredly covering one eye with his palm, his head in his hands all the same. "I still need to connect them with the neurotransmitter."

"Neurotransmitter? Wow, you're going all in on this, aren't you?"

"Well, if I want to make it into the school, I have to," Hiro complained, his breaths coming out in slow yawns.

"Well, don't work too hard," Aunt Cass called from the kitchen, her hands holding three plates of hot and steaming wings, each one poured over with the special hot sauce that was always able to make their faces numb.

Hiro ignored Aunt Cass and leaned down next to his brother on the couch.

"What you've got there?"

"It's the family album, " Tadashi pointed out. "Remember how Mom would always show this to us?"

Hiro nodded, a sleepy smile growing on his face until it evolved into a large yawn.

"Man, you really need some sleep," Tadashi chuckled, finally looking back at the book.

"I don't need sleep," Hiro complained. "Sleeping is a waste of time that is only reserved for those who are undetermined and lazy to work. I have to keep working…"

Tadashi rolled his eyes and sighed, reminding himself about just how stubborn Hiro always is. Tadashi resumed on flipping the pages of the book, staring at each picture and thinking about it. Hiro scooted down right next to his brother to join Tadashi's trip down Memory Lane, and soon enough, they were reminding themselves of every memory that was encased in every photo, and how they felt in that moment captured by the large camera their mom used to own. Sometime during the reading, Hiro rested his head on Tadashi's shoulder and started to close his eyes. Tadashi nudged Hiro, forcing him to stay awake at least until after dinner.

Near the end of the book, Tadashi gazed at one picture and at one picture only. He looked at the date; July 14, 2003.

"Hey, Hiro, remember your 3rd birthday-"

Tadashi turned to lHiro, and with no surprise at all, he saw Hiro's whole body leaning and resting against his shoulder, snores erupting from out of his mouth and drool spilling from the right corner of his mouth unto Tadashi's grey cardigan.

Tadashi sighed and elbowed Hiro in the ribs.

"Ow…Tadashiiiiiiiii…whyyyy…" Hiro groaned, his eyelids fluttering open.

"You know the hot wings aren't always going to stay hot right?" Aunt Cass called from the dining table, her hands on her hips, shaking her head as she smiled at Hiro.

"We know, Aunt Cass, we know, " Tadashi replied. He slapped Hiro gently on his shoulder as he stood up from the couch. "Come on, bonehead."

"Nurrrrrrrrrrrr…" Hiro mumbled, his whole body resting flat on the couch, his arm swinging from the edge.

•—•

**Okay, so far, this is a ****filler chapter and half of the second chapter****. I decided I'm not going to make it such a huge, long wait because, well, finals are just 'round the corner, and I have to be able to read 5 books before Friday, and so far I have read one in just three days. I might be able to post the second half tonight if I'm able to stay awake to read at least 3 books, or I might post it this Friday, because one thing's for sure, I'm probably going to be in a lot of stress, especially since I might be traveling soon after the last day of school( Which IS this Friday!) and after my birthday (May 24th :) No? I shouldn't have mentioned it? Sorry..) , and I am not going to be one of those authors who make a hiatus almost as long( or even LONGER) as Sherlock. I'm really sorry, and honestly I don't deserve you guys or your favorites, follows, or anything, because honestly, you guys have been so loyal and the best people I have ever known. Thanks so much for reading, even though this isn't the end. I promise. :)**

**I still have to write the parents' death…. *sobs***


	3. Memories first told

**AND SOOO**

**HERE IT IS**

**I know I didn't keep my promise, and for that I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR ANGERING AND DISAPPOINTING ANYONE WHO WAS COMPLETELY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!**

**I figured, today would be the day that I finally update.**

**So here it is for all you folks;hope you enjoy.**

**REMEMBER: Let's all try to celebrate Hiro's "said" birthday on July 14! If you'd all like, I'll make a Big Hero 6 fan fiction of YOUR choice! Since I have camp soon in the 26th, I promise( and I MEAN IT) to do it. Just PM me or do any reviews requesting it by the 12th,13th or even on the 14th and I'll go ahead and write one up for you guys! It can probably even be a *insert Big Hero 6 character(even HUMAN Baymax :0 )* x your OC! I'd love to do one! :D**

**So enough stalling- EXCUSE ME WHAT NOPE HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME, I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING OF THE SORT- anddddd let's get to it then, shall we?**

**Guest review replies:**

**The Amazing Cat:**

**Here's the second half for ya!Thanks so much for the compliment, I honestly couldn't stop thinking about it all day! And to be honest, your review is what drove me to write more now! Today I thought for myself, I have to update, I HAVE to update even if my mom tells me to go to bed, I just HAVEEE TO UPDATE. Also the promise, but your review mostly. :)**

**P.S. I'm happy to meet a fellow Christian! It's good to know others who are united in the same name as me here! Also, I am planning to write a Christian fanfic story soon based on the movie God's Not Dead with my own OC, though it does start depressing at first. It'll be happy, you'll see :).**

**May God bless you in all your days!**

**•—•**

Hiro's third birthday

•—•

Waking up on your birthday always feels like the day you first entered life, in which you did. Probably you did not wake up at the exact time you were born, it was probably earlier or later, but that still was when you entered the world as a human being.

You might wake up delighted, smiling because for obvious reasons that today is finally your birthday after dreadfully waiting those 365( or 366: leap year) days. The reminder that it even is your birthday might be your parents barging right into your room and bringing all kinds of balloons, confetti, and maybe even a birthday breakfast-in-bed tray.

You might plan to have a huge party or maybe even invite a few friends over. You'd laugh, talk, and then later sing Happy Birthday and be able to blow the candles, possibly maybe even getting your face squashed into the cake. Throughout the day, you'd be happy, smiling, and not one trickle of tears, fear, anger, or sadness would appear.

For Hiro, it was almost quite like any other day.

The sun shone through the swung open blue curtains in the window and shone brightly in Hiro's eyes. Hiro flinched and tightened up his face while pulling the bed sheets over him. He could hear the familiar, gentle footsteps coming towards the bed.

"Come on, little bro, it's your birthday!"

Tadashi succeeded in trying to rip the bed sheets from Hiro's clenched hands holding the blue bed sheets tighter, and he ran up and scooped his squirming brother in his arms and laughed as his brother knocked down his glasses.

"Hey-hey! Calm down you knucklehead!" Tadashi laughed while giving his brother an enthusiastic noogie while effortlessly picking up his glasses in his other hand.

"Let go offii meh, Tadashe!" Hiro grunted, his small arms struggling to break the grip Tadashi had around his waist.

"Not until you say please, you big baby!"

"Pwe-PWEASE TADASHE, LET MEH GO!"

"Alright, alright," Tadashi replied, still laughing as he set the struggling Hiro down to the ground, the pout imprinted on Hiro's head wrinkling his forehead and the rest of his features as he sat stuck to the ground.

Tadashi checked his glasses quickly to see if there was any damage from the fall and wasn't surprised to see a small crack in one of the lens. He sighed.

"Guess it's contacts for today, huh knucklehead?"

Tadashi laughed and ruffled his brother's hair as he exited out of the room they both had to share. Their parents didn't have a lot of money, and were only able to rent a small apartment that only had 4 rooms( kitchen, 2 bedrooms, bathroom). Because of the low amount of money and because they figured that the two brothers would learn to bond more in a brotherly way together than separate, they left Hiro in Tadashi's room rather than their own.

**Quick author note:**

**TO EVERYONE WHO MIGHT CONFUSE THE BONDING WITH HIDASHI, MY APOLOGIES, BUT I DO NOT SHIP HIDASHI AND I NEVER WILL. In THIS fan fiction, it's supposed to be sibling bonding, as in learning to get to be able to appreciate the other and to help the other. If you are part of that ship, I'm sorry, but you won't be satisfied here, but rather disappointed and angry, so only if you'd like, you may leave. To anyone who calls me out for it, I will make this perfectly clear: I do not ship it. I do have a little brother myself and I love him as a family member and nothing more. Our parents encourage us to do sibling bonding, which would include playing Minecraft together, and just doing fun things together that would let us appreciate the other in their company and to respect the other until I grow up and leave for college. If you don't understand that, then, if you'd like, you may leave. I'm not holding you back and neither am I kicking you out.**

Hiro sat miserably on the floor, the sounds of the footsteps creaking and stepping on the wood slowly turning softer until they became almost inaudible as the bathroom door creaked shut.

Hiro remained with his pouted face fully imprinted in his features, waiting for his mother and father to come back. Today, 10-year-old Tadashi was left alone for the first time to take care of Hiro, and already Hiro was dreading spending more "sibling bonding time" with him.

The sun rose even higher from the horizon and began to shine even more tremendously brighter into the room, especially at Hiro's face. Hiro brought up his small hand in an attempt to shield his face, but unfortunately was only able to cover his eyes. Hiro winced and scrunched up his face in disappointment and in a manner of childish anger.

Something suddenly caught Hiro's eye. Quite literally.

A glint caught his eye, the light ricocheting from a small toy robot hidden underneath Tadashi's small blue bed. Hiro, full with immense curiosity, crawled over to it and stared at it marvelously, as if it was probably the most amazing thing he's ever seen in his whole 3-year-old life.

The footsteps began to come back towards the room as Hiro was just beginning to play with the small toy. Hiro's gaped with his eyes wide open, staring at the door, until right when it opened, he scrambled right underneath Tadashi's bed, with the toy held close to his chest.

"Come on, bonehead, I know you're here!" Tadashi chuckled.

Hiro clutched the toy even harder against his chest, desperately not wanting to let Tadashi get a hold of it and pick him up off the floor again.

Tadashi's face suddenly popped up from atop the bed, his face both gentle and seeming to have a sense of excitement and energy that sparkled in the same brown eyes both of the brothers shared and had inherited from their mother.

"Gotcha, knucklehead!" Tadashi said playfully, the sparkle in his eyes only seeming to shine even more.

"NO!" Hiro held the toy as hard as he could, closing his eyes shut. "MINE! You can't takei it awai this time, Tadashe!"

Tadashi playfully tilted his head as he caught a small glimpse of the toy Hiro was holding. He smiled.

"Hey, Hiro, do you know what?"

"Wat?" Hiro whispered softly, still clutching the robot tightly.

"That's my buddy, Baimay. Do you want me to show you how to operate him and what he does?"

Hiro opened his eyes and looked from Tadashi to the said toy called Baimay. He nodded hesitantly as he crawled out from underneath the bed, his head just barely missing the bottom of the bed.

•—•

"Okay, okay, shhh…" Emiko whispered as she turned to her husband and her sister-in-law.

Both Daichi and Cass nodded, her faces already beginning to gleam with glee and enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay, on three," Emiko whispered, holding the door knob that led to the brother's room, while struggling to hold the bag of presents and the cake that Cass had made for Hiro. "One, two-"

She slowly turned the door knob, and slightly opened the door.

"Okay, let me help you there, bonehead-"

"No, wait Tadashe-"

Emiko stopped as she slowly began to peek in. She didn't want to try and disturb them, but this moment was just too amazing not to capture on camera.

"Daichi, daichi. The camera," Emiko whispered, still staring at the two.

"Here," Daichi whispered back as he ran from the bedroom with the camera in his hand.

"And…"

_FLASH!_

Tadashi and Hiro both looked up from the toy and smiled at the sight of their parents and their favorite Aunt Cass. Emiko slowly lowered the camera from view to reveal her warm and compassionate smile.

"Happy birthday, my Hiro."


End file.
